


NEW YEARS EVE

by TommyGlitter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, nothing but porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyGlitter/pseuds/TommyGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how the New Years are made. A New Year is not born by just going from one day to another, like most people believe. It needs to be born from Mother Nature’s womb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEW YEARS EVE

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, therefore it never happened. Please don’t send this to anyone mentioned in this story. It was written for entertainment only. No disrespect is intended.

Old Man Time looked at the clock and knew that his time had nearly run out. He only had six hours left to find a donor to spill the necessary sperm and bring about the birth of the New Year. The task of the donor was very difficult. An abundance of seed was required to fertilize the earth for the New Year, and Mother Nature was demanding. Convincing the donor to consent to the spilling was sometimes a major hurdle requiring another with just the right touch. That person would literally need to be a walking sex-machine. And in order to make 2011 a happy year of peace and love, the sperm had to come from a gentle soul, one filled with compassion and a love of life.

The old man hobbled over to the looking glass on the wall and waved his hand in front of it. He was no longer looking at his own image, but that of the rising new pop star who was the runner-up on one of those reality shows a couple years ago. Well, the mirror knew best who would be the ideal one to choose and convince the donor this year! He waved his fingers before the image of the dark haired man and intoned “Find a donor to fertilize Mother Nature and bring forth the New Year.” 

(Yes, this is a true story. You should believe it in its entirety, or disbelieve it completely! The WHOLE story is equally true.)

Adam answers the door wearing skinny black jeans and a tight t-shirt, and looking good enough to eat. He gives me a hug and a quick kiss as he lets me into his house. He’s wearing his feather necklace and a handful of rings as well as a studded leather band on his wrist. He has on more glitter than ever, but I guess since it’s New Years’ Eve, I should have expected him to go all out.

“You’re looking good, babyboy! Are you ready?” I ask.

He gives me a hungry look and tells me, “Um, yeah, almost. I need to get something from upstairs to put in my car before we go.”

Things are so comfortable between us, almost as if we are dating. I suppose if I were gay we might be, but as it is, we just hang out once in a while. Thanks to my being as curious as the kitty that my fans compare me to, we’ve even taken it to a couple of the bases .No home run though, not yet. Actually having sex is something I can’t wrap my mind around and Adam has never pushed those boundaries.

Tonight, Adam seems distracted. Usually, he comments on my clothes or my make-up or my hair or something. I enjoy trying different things just to get him to notice. Today I got my hair colored and my nails done, and he hasn’t said a word about either. How very odd.

He comes downstairs with a ten inch square box and rushes me out to the car. He pops the lid on his trunk to place the box inside, and slams the lid down.  He opens the passenger door for me and hurries me inside. This is so unlike Adam. “Is something on your mind? You seem preoccupied tonight.”

We are speeding down the road when he finally answers me. “Um, no. Just looking forward to tonight is all.”

“Hey!” I say, “Weren’t you supposed to turn back there? We are going to the Music Box, aren’t we?”

“Um, no,” he tells me. “I have a little surprise for you first.”

We drive on for another forty-five minutes before he pulls up on a secluded beach and parks. This is completely unexpected, but I trust Adam completely, and get out of the car when he does. “What are we doing here?” I ask.

Adam smiles and grabs the box and a blanket from the trunk. “Come on,” he says. “You’ll see!”

We walk down to the beach together, enjoying the twilight. The night is warmer than normal for this time of year and I stop to admire the view over the softly breaking waves while Adam spreads the blanket out near a tree. He then walks up behind me and pulls me close.  “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he quietly says into my ear. 

Before he gives me a chance to answer, he grabs on to one of the many hoops in my ear with his teeth and pulls, making me turn my head toward him.

He claims my mouth with his own, his sweet tongue slipping into my mouth with a moan. I turn in his arms and we pull each other close. In no time, we are grinding our erections together. I pull back from the kiss and ask, “What are we doing here, Adam?”

“Do you trust me?” he asks in return.

“Yes. You know I do. Why do you ask?”

“You and I are going to bring in the birth of 2011 by spilling lots of your sperm.”

“What does that mean?” I know what it sounds like, but he knows I’m straight.

“Tommy, you said you trust me. Please.” The expression on Adam’s face is a mix of desire and anxiety. Perhaps he’s afraid of me not trusting him.

I wrap my hand around the back of his neck. I do trust him. “If you are the one spilling my sperm, I’m all for it.”

We go to the blanket and sit down on it. I know it’s a nice night, but here on the blanket it feels even nicer, almost like a warm summer night. It’s as if a bubble of magic surrounds our blanket-oasis. We remove our boots and socks and after we pull our necklaces and t-shirts over our heads, we struggle out of our skin tight pants.

We lay on the blanket with only our boxers on, and Adam hovers above me. He bends his head down and claims my lips with his, kissing me deeply. It’s so exquisite that I get lost in the embrace and the kiss. He grinds our groins together, barely separated by the flimsy material, until I feel myself harden under him. Adam holds my face in one hand and dominates the kiss, owning my mouth. When he kisses me like that, nothing else matters. I feel myself melting into him and all I can think of is wanting more...much more.

He pulls back and moans out “I’m going to make you cum, Tommy. It’s up to you to fertilize Mother Nature to bring forth the New Year.” 

I stop listening after I’m going to make you cum. I’m hard with desire and if Adam wants to give me release, that’s all I care about. “Yes!” Tommy said. “Make me cum!” If there was more than that said, my dick chose to ignore it.

He grabs the elastic band on my boxers and slowly pulls them down, his eyes caressing each new inch of exposed skin. He gets them no lower than my knees when he bends down and licks a path from the base of my cock all the way to the slit, licking up the beads of pre-cum pooling there. A moan and a shove of my hips are my only response. 

Adam sits up, pulls my boxers all the way off and then quickly climbs out of his own. He then spreads my legs and crawls in-between them. The way he bites down on his bottom lip and the heat burning behind those blue eyes, makes me quiver.

Although we’ve swapped blow-jobs and jacked each other off in the past, Adam’s never been this aggressive with me before. Somehow that makes me want to purr against him in submission. When Adam takes me into his mouth, he swallows me down whole. I silently scream, ‘Fuck!’ as I squirm beneath him. He holds my thighs down firmly and slides his lips up and down my hard cock, over and over. The pleasure builds until I’m trembling and moaning helplessly. My hips jerk of their own accord against Adam’s firm hold and I shudder with the intensity of it all. So good! It feels so fucking good that I don’t even try to hold back.  I cry out as I cum, and Adam quickly pulls away. Replacing his lips with a firm fist, he pumps my spurting cock and directs the seed toward the sand, and Mother Nature soaks it all up.

When the last thick ropes of my cum hit the earth, Adam bends down to lick me off. I pull away after the first lick, the pleasure overload turned to pain and my over-sensitive cock protests. I can barely endure another lick of his talented tongue and I know Adam is perfectly aware of just how his continued stimulation would torture me. “No. Don‘t. Please.” I beg.

“Just want a taste,” Adam murmurs against me.

Adam reaches for the box he brought with him and digs through it. I close my eyes and roll over on my side, thinking about what just happened. Adam’s being weird tonight, and I don’t understand why. Normally, he would swallow after giving me a blow-job. Tonight, he reminds me more of my old girlfriends who’d rather jack than swallow. I don’t mean to seem ungrateful, but it’s sort of his calling card. 

I open my eyes and roll back over to see what he’s doing. He straddles me, taking control of me with a very dominant kiss that I absolutely get lost in. He pulls my arms up over my head as he explores my mouth, and kisses me deeply, licking the roof of my mouth on the way out. I’m not used to Adam being this aggressive with me, but my dick throbs in approval. All of a sudden, I realize my wrists are locked in padded cuffs that are tied to a rope around the tree. The rope is loose enough that I can still move and bend my elbows a bit, but, it’s taunt enough that I feel vulnerable, exposed; so much under his control.

“What the fuck?!” I call out.

“Hush! Trust me and quit fighting.”

He doesn’t give me much of a choice in the matter. He leans over me, running his tongue around the shell of my ear, pulling at the small hoops with his teeth. Then, in a voice that drips pure sex, he growls into my ear, “I’m going to tease you and make scream out in ecstasy, time after time tonight. I’m going to blow you like a dandelion just to watch you fly apart! I’m going to make you shoot your wad so many times; you won’t want to even think about sex for a week. Oh, Tommy, it will be a beautiful new year for so many people, thanks to you!”

He leans down and covers my mouth with his again, owning it, possessing it! I try to give as good as I’m getting, but soon realize that I’m completely under his power. When Adam breaks off the kiss, his eyes lock with mine and I can see the fire burning behind his lust-darkened eyes. He’s like a primal beast. I know and understand, somehow, in the deepest part of my mind, that this is necessary, and why. I’m sharing my fertile seed with Mother Nature to bring birth to the New Year. I sense it’s going to be a long, hard night and that fighting it will be useless. I want this, but I am also nervous. I trust Adam, so I make an effort to calm myself and submit to him.

Sensing my submission, Adam takes control. He bends and nibbles up my jaw-line to my ear, and sucks his way down the side of my neck. He nips at my collarbone and runs his hands down my chest. Each of his fingers slowly trail over my nipples, making them hard and erect as I arch into his touch. His mouth follows his hands and he sucks on each nipple in turn. I begin to moan and squirm, begging for more, and Adam is more than willing to give me just that.

He licks and teases his way down my body, and stops to sink his teeth into the tender skin right above my hip bone. Adam sucks on it hard, then laves over it lovingly. I twist my hips toward him, and thrust out something else that I’d like him to suck on. Adam looks up from his perch between my legs and the sight of him in the light of the full moon is breathtaking. 

Adam is on his hands and knees, with his mouth hanging open and his tongue covering his bottom lip. His eye-liner is smeared, while drops of sweat cover his face and slick his hair. His freckles are slighting visible through his foundation and he looks like he’s just been fucked. He got that way just by taking care of my dick. If I weren’t scared of his big cock up my ass, I’d jump him in a heartbeat! Maybe later, I’ll have a chance to reciprocate the blow job. My mouth waters at the thought of swallowing down his cock.

My mind goes blank when Adam bends down to lick at the string of cum between my belly and dick. Reaching lower, Adam teases my balls with his tongue. He licks and then gently sucks on each of them in turn, and I squirm after his wet heat. When he wraps his lips around the head of my dick, he sucks me deep into his mouth, until the head of my dick bottoms out in the back of his throat. I gasp and shudder at the tight warmth of his throat as I slide into it. So tight! So fucking good! I pull back to do that again when he wraps his tongue around my cock and sucks as he pulls back off, leaving me tense with the sensations. He then slides back down, hard. I writhe under him, completely at his mercy. I tug at the cuffs around my arms and moan in pleasure. 

I set my heels in the sand when Adam slides down my cock and shove my hips up to fuck his face. Over and over, he allows me to slam my cock down his throat until my movements became erratic. Like the first time, he pulls off and jerks me off until my seed shoots into the air and lands in Mother Nature’s soil. Adam coaxes ribbon after ribbon of cum out of my cock, until the last drop slides down my dick. He bends down and laps up that last bead of milk. It feels so good, I can’t take it anymore. I twist into a fetal position on my shins as I roll to cover my overly-sensitive dick.  

Adam leans over me and rumbles into my ear, “Get up on your knees, Glitterbaby. I’m going to make you feel so good. I’m going to make you come again and again tonight, and I’ll have you screaming for more.”

I feel Adam’s erection rubbing on me and with it being so close to my ass, I’m a bit uncomfortable. “Please,” I beg. “Let me rest and catch my breath.”

Adam pets my hair as he tells me, “You know I can’t do that, or I would, Tommy. So, decide quickly to get up on your knees or I’m going to swallow your cock down my throat until you blow your load again.”

My cock is too tender. Maybe after a little rest I would love to feel Adam’s lips around it, but not now. I try to raise myself onto my elbows, but Adam stops me. “Just keep your head down, baby. Get up on your knees, and I’ll make you feel so good. I’m going to have you squirming and moaning like a kitten under my hands. I’m going to touch you in places you’ve never been touched, and take you to a place so intense, you’ll feel like you were a virgin until now. I’m going to make you scream in pleasure, Tommy, and then beg for more. Now, get up on your knees!”

His tone goes from sexy and teasing to demanding in a heartbeat. I respond to that change with a pulse in my flaccid cock. I push myself up on my knees and stick my ass high in the air. I hear Adam moan behind me, and my face reddens. I feel very self-conscious and exposed like this.

When I feel Adam suck a kiss to each of my ass-cheeks, I gasp in surprise. He gently spreads my cheeks. Fuck, could this get any more awkward? And then, he sinks his teeth in beside my hole. Fuck! I shift and moan as my ring of muscles quiver and squeeze shut.

He spreads my legs wider and settles himself between them. All this is foreign to me, but Adam coaxes my senses into submission. He teases all around my hole with the tip of his tongue, until I gasp and push closer to his face. Adam licks a wide swipe from the base of my balls up past my hole and little noises escape from my throat.

Sounds continue to flow from me as my hips pivot and chase after Adam’s tongue. He holds my cheeks spread and licks over and around my hole with the tip of his tongue. Just when I think it can’t possibly feel any better, he switches it up to the flat of his tongue. He laps over my entrance and then reaches further to tease my balls. He lowers his hands and spreads my legs wider to suck one of my nuts into his mouth. I gasp and open my self to his attention. Fuck awkward, I want more! “Adam...Please...Please...” I beg in gasped breaths.

Adam licks a teasing line up to my puckered hole, slipping past the loose muscles to lick into my velvety lining. I squeak in surprise at the invasion. I have never felt anything close to the thrill of Adam’s tongue working itself into me.

“Adam…Please…”  I beg louder and faster the closer I get to orgasm. Adam pulls on my cock in time to fucking me with his tongue. 

“Noooo!”  I cry, when Adam moves from between my cheeks.

“You liked that, didn’t you,” Adam murmurs against my crack.

I want to say yes, but I only manage a whimper. I’ve never had anyone do that to me before, and I hunger for more of it.

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you hanging. I’ll soon let you come. You want to come don’t you?” Adam asks in a husky tone that tells me he’s not completely unaffected by all this.

Do I want to cum? Yes! “Please...” I beg.

“Please, what?” Adam doesn’t let up; he still tugs at my dick as if to remind me I’m at his mercy.

“Please let me cum,” I whimper helplessly.

“If I let you come now, will you be a good boy and come some more for me later?” Adam asks.

He makes it look like I have a choice in the matter. I don’t. My body wants every inch of him. I nod my head. Yes, Adam! I’ll cum as much as make me...

Adam straightens out my legs and turns me over, and then he sucks my cock all the way to the root. I bend my legs and set my heels to meet Adam’s mouth half-way each time he slides down on me. His fingers tease my hole. They slide over it with each thrust of my hips which adds to my pleasure in ways I didn’t expect. 

My thrusts soon become erratic. Just before I cum, Adam pulls off and aims my dick into the sandy soil for Mother Earth. Streams of my milky spunk shoot out over and over until all I want to do is roll over and go to sleep. Like both times before, Adam bends to lick the last drops from my slit. I squirm from the tender lick Adam gives my over-sensitive dick, and I try to pull away, but Adam holds me down by my thighs. 

He bends down, hovers over my lips, and stops just short of kissing me. “I’m not through with you yet. We still have time to make you come again. And again after that, if possible.” He moves just enough for our lips to touch and no closer. Then, when my tongue submits to him completely, he deepens the kiss. I love kissing Adam. He makes me want to give in to his every demand, but there is no way I can cum again right now.

He breaks the kiss off and works his way down my neck to my chest when I tell him, “Un-cuff me, Adam. There’s no way I’ll be able to cum again tonight!”

“You promised,” Adam points out with a self-satisfied grin I feel like pawing off his face.

“That was...blackmail. You had me hostage. I can’t be held responsible for what I say when I’m begging to come,” I pout. I can feel the color flood my cheeks as I speak.

He squats over me and rumbles into my ear. “Tommy, you know I can’t release you yet. I still have to make you cum for me again.  Tonight is not just about us, it’s about goodwill for all in the New Year.  I have to do this, even if it’s against your will. You can enjoy this, or you can fight it. But, it will happen.”

“You will force me to cum?” I ask. I can’t believe Adam would rape me.

Adam shakes his head. “I’ll make you come and you may fight me initially, but I won’t force you. I won’t have to.”

“I don’t think I can even get hard after coming three times in a row,” I look down at my flaccid dick.

“That just means I’ll need some help,” Adam states and reaches into the box he brought with us.

I panic when I see him pull out a long narrow vibrator and a bottle of lube. “No! Adam, you know I don’t want that up me!” I groan and try to squirm away from Adam.

Adam quickly drops the items and pulls me back before I even make it off the blanket. He slaps me on the ass, twice and hard. “Damn it, Tommy! Don’t get any sand on the blanket! It would rub you raw if it gets caught in your dick! You know I’ve always respected your boundaries, I’m asking you to trust me!”

“Why the vibrator and lube?” I ask. My ass still stings where he slapped me, something my traitorous cock seems to like.

“The lube is for my fingers. Just trust me about this, please. Try to relax.” 

“How can I relax when I see you wave that thing at me,” I say with eyes fixed on the vibrator.

“I can fix that. I didn’t want to make you even more nervous, but maybe it’ll be easier this way,” Adam says as he reaches for the box again. This time he pulls out a blindfold.

“Oh...” I utter as a hundred thoughts breeze through my mind. Yet, I don’t fight him when he slips the blindfold over my eyes. 

“Fuck, Tommy! You are made of temptation,” Adam groans.

“What do you mean?” I ask, still adjusting to the dark of the blind.

“You look so sexy bound and tied up like this, it makes me want come so bad,” Adam admits in a husky voice.

“Why don’t you?” Maybe if he came, he’d stop trying to make me cum over and over like this.

“My desires don’t matter tonight. Mother Nature patiently awaits the next batch of spunk, and holds back her sand and shells from our blanket while I milk you.”

“But you just spanked me for...” my voice trails off.

Adam smiles. “I said she’ll keep her sand off the blanket, not off your dick if you go in search of it.”

I want to say something smart in response, but Adam is done talking and reaches for my crotch.

My other senses become more aware with the loss of my sight. I feel something cool against my nuts and the base of my cock. My dick twitches in response. To my surprise, when that cool object starts vibrating, my dick quickly fills and hardens. The feel of Adam’s slick fingers sliding around my hole only adds to the sensation. I really thought my dick wouldn’t stand up again any time soon, but he’s proven me wrong. And it’s Adam making me feel like this! Not a chick! I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised.

My hips hinge back and forth over the vibrator and I’m unable to stop the sounds that pour from my throat when one of the fingers teasing my hole slips inside. I can feel the vibrations of the toy through the finger inside me. It feels so good that I slide down onto it, sucking it in deeper. I never would have thought a finger could feel that good. After he thrusts it in and out of me a few times, he turns his hand and slides across a spot that makes me want to squeal.

The ecstasy I feel between my legs opens up a whole new world and makes me feel almost virginal. With the vibrator against my cock and Adam’s finger sliding over my prostate, all I can do is whimper and pour needy sounds from my throat.  I want more of these new feelings and the once foreign stretch that is now my entire world. “More…Adam…More…Please….” I moan out.

Instead of more he removes his finger and I protest its absence loudly. Although the vibrator is wonderful, I realize just how much I enjoy the stretch and slight burn when he fills my hole.

“I won’t leave you empty long,” Adam promises.

How does he know exactly what I need?!

I hear the snap on the cover of the lube bottle. More lube! What’s his plan for that? When he returns he slides two fingers back into my opening. I slide down them, and an actual growl leaves my throat. The stretch and burn I experience between my cheeks feels unusual, but oh, so good.

When Adam moans in response, I find it both unexpected and arousing. He wants me! The heat is building in the base of my spine, surprisingly closer to another orgasm with each pivot of my hips. “Please…please…please…” I whimper as I near the brink. When Adam removes not only his fingers, but the vibrator as well, I cry out in protest.

Adam flips me on my back and re-inserts two fingers deep into my ass as he leans over me, once again, sucking my cock down his throat. He uses his tongue to tease and twirl around the tip as he rises up my shaft. He sucks it back down again in sync with his curled fingers that caress my pleasure spot. With all the stimulation, I can’t hold back. I find myself quickly at the edge again when Adam pulls off my dick and fists it in firm, quick strokes, in rhythm with his fingers fucking my ass. I tense and cry out as the first ropes of thick cum shoot over Adam’s fist and out to Mother Nature. He continues stroking me off while putting pressure on my prostate, intensifying my pleasure to a point I would never have believed.  

Right on the brink of passing out, I go completely limp after that. Adam bends and licks the drops leaking from my slit; my response is delayed, but violent. I jerk myself into a fetal position before Adam has a chance to anticipate it.

He adjusts my position so that I’m on my knees again, and ignores my protests. “Nooooo. Not again. Please,” I whine, feeling drunk and weak from the multiple orgasms.

“One more time, Tommy. We have enough time for once more. I’ll make you feel so good, baby. You know I will. I’ll have you hard and coming so hard. You’re being so good, Tommy. So good!”

“Fuck, Adam! My nuts hurt from coming so many times! I don’t think I can do this again. Take the blindfold off and let me go, Adam. I’m done.”

“I’ll release you, baby. Right after you find the desire to come again.” Adam has the vibrator against my nuts again. He’s bent over me and biting the back of my neck; something that always gets me aroused. He licks my ears and pulls my earrings with his teeth. Before long, I’m hard for what feels like the millionth time tonight.

The tricks this man knows are more interesting than anything a woman has ever tried with me. When Adam slips his lubed fingers into my loose and wanting hole, I moan in pleasure.

I writhe down on Adam’s fingers, fucking myself on them while enjoying the vibrations. The dual sensations overwhelm me with pleasure and I relax into them as my tight muscles around Adam’s fingers loosen. “More,” I beg Adam.

He leans over my sweat slicked body and asks in a voice filled with arousal, “More, what, Tommy? Do you want it harder? More fingers? More what?”

“Fingers…More…fingers…harder…please,” I beg.

“Tommy, I have three fingers in you now,” he tells me.

I’m shocked to hear that, but I respond quickly. “Then fuck me. Use your cock, Adam. Fuck me deep and make me cum.”

I groaned when not only are the fingers removed, but so is the vibrator. But then Adam removes the blindfold and I watch as he removes the cuffs from my wrists.

I turn and look at Adam, really look at him. His cock is heavy and leaking from the long night of teasing me and he looks at me with lust-filled eyes.

“Are you sure, Tommy?” he manages to croak out, his desire completely unmasked.

I have never been so sure about anything in my life. “Yes, Adam. Fuck me!”

Adam reaches for the lube again and this time lubes up the vibrator. He nudges me onto my hands and knees and leans down over me. With one arm holding him up over my shoulder, he growls into my ear. “Relax for me, baby. I’m going to make sure you mean it.”

He slowly slides the vibrator inside me and turns it on. I gasp and start fucking myself on it. Each time I slide down the shaft of the vibrator, it pulsates against my prostate. In no time at all, I’m squirming and begging for more. I want Adam’s lips on mine, and his arms around me. I want it all! “More!” I demand of him.

With his free hand, Adam reaches into the box again, and feels around. He finally finds what he’s looking for and pulls the wrapper out, tearing it open with his teeth. One handed, he manages to slide the rubber over his dripping cock, and moans.

Once his cock is sheathed, he reaches for the lube. His other hand still holds the vibrator while I fuck myself on it. He slicks himself one-handed before he removes the pulsing toy from inside me. I groan out my displeasure at its loss. “Last chance to back out, baby. Are you sure you want my cock up your ass?” he asks in the harshest way possible, and I still want it.

I turn and glare at him over my shoulder. “Damn it, Adam! Just fuck me, already!”

He stares at my ass as if he’s been waiting a long time to hear those words, and takes the time to savor the moment.

This has been a long time coming, and I hope Adam can last long enough. I do a mental back-flip. Just minutes ago, I wanted nothing to do with trying for another orgasm, and now I worry that Adam won’t last long enough for me! I am dumbfounded.

Over my shoulder, I watch Adam bite his bottom lip as he lines up his cock and slides it in me, slow and steady.

He starts shaking and his hands grip me tight when I squeeze my hips together. “Don’t do that, Tommy, or it will be over before it starts,” he warns.

I relax and he slowly begins to thrust in and out. When I make it obvious I want more, he pulls me up against him, my back tight against his chest, my legs spread wide. I lean back against his shoulder, my head turned to lock my lips onto Adam’s mouth. When he thrusts up into me again, I wail in pleasure.

He starts out slow and easy, his cock rubbing over my prostate every time. It feels good, but slow and easy just isn’t enough anymore. I’ve discovered a new pleasure and want to experience every bit of it. “Harder!” I demand. Adam thrusts hard and drives his long, fat cock over my prostate on the way in, then drags over it again on the way out. I’m instantly turning into a quivering mass of desire, wanting to come again.

With Adam’s cock buried deep inside me, he grabs my dick in his fist and quickly starts jerking me off. The way he bounces me on his hips, all I can do is hang on. All the nerve endings, all the sensations, all the euphoria I’ve felt tonight because of Adam make me reconsider my desire to bed a man. I want more of this! A lifetime of this! And then I quit thinking as I tense up and scream out Adam’s name in the strongest climax of my life. Again Adam aims my cock toward the sand and I shoot my load onto Mother Nature herself. Streams of fertile fluid launch into the night sky, with only the full moon himself for an audience.

Adam is able to hold off till the end of my climax, when the squeezing of the muscles that guard my virtue milks him to the point of no return. Just as I finish my own orgasm, Adam tenses and cries out my name in the midst of his own climax. Halfway through it, we hear a bang, and open our eyes to fireworks!

Panting for breath, we both crumple to the ground. Adam carefully pulls out gripping the rubber. He ties it before he tosses it into the box for later disposal. The sky fills with the glittering lights of fireworks as they ring in the New Year. We did it! 2011 is here!

Adam wraps his arm around me as he pulls me tight against him. For the first time since we collapsed, I move. I grab Adam’s arm and hold him tight. I plan to stay inside the ring of Adam’s arms, and never leave. That resolution is my last thought before falling sound asleep.

~//~  
The sun rises on a beautiful, warm morning of the first day of the year, and finds two naked men just stirring awake. I don’t want to wake, but half of me is chilly, while the other half is too warm. I turn to find Adam watching me closely. He brushes the hair out of my eyes. “Are you alright?” he asks.

I roll over, reaching up to the hair framing his beautiful face and run my fingers through it. “Yeah. I am. Even better than alright. I don’t think I’ll be interested in having any kind of sex for a couple days, but, um, I’d like to try that last part again.”

He smiles lovingly at me. “I’d like to try that last part again, too. You were so beautiful last night, Tommy. You’re so beautiful this morning. Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to make love to you?”

I return the smile, and answer, “No, but I wish you hadn’t waited so long. I never knew it could be so good; so intense. Is it always like that?”

Adam strokes my hair back behind my ear, smiling. “Another may not be as interested in making sure you enjoy it, but I’ll always make it’s this way for you, Tommy. I wanted to be your first. Thank you, for trusting me.”

“That was a New Years Eve I’ll always remember, and I never even had a drink. Thank you, Babyboy!”

We gaze into each others’ eyes until finally I suggest we get dressed and get out of here. “The sunrise is beautiful and all, but a breakfast burrito sounds good right about now.”

Adam laughs and kisses me good morning. When he breaks off the kiss, he smiles at me. “Come on. Get dressed and I’ll take you out for whatever you want for breakfast, Glitterbaby.”

~//~

And that is the truth of how the year 2011 was born. Don’t believe any other false tales; they will only lead you astray.


End file.
